<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lost and Found by NervousAliceCurious</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29624694">Lost and Found</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NervousAliceCurious/pseuds/NervousAliceCurious'>NervousAliceCurious</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Found things, Gen, Psychological Horror</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:20:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>587</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29624694</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NervousAliceCurious/pseuds/NervousAliceCurious</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The finding of a dropped toy leads to creepy visions, and an unfortunate surprise.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lost and Found</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchyTwitchy/gifts">WitchyTwitchy</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Cw: Doll, minor blood mention.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I’d normally bother you with all the little details, like where, and when, and who am I, but everything truly important started with only four words:</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey. You dropped this-“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But he did the last thing I expected he would in this set of circumstances:</p>
<p>He ran.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“-? Sir-“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>So I picked up the pace to keep up with him, yeah?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sir, where are you going?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I didn’t look that scary-</p>
<p>At least, not according to myself-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He ducked under a bridge, and I followed-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But he’d disappeared.</p>
<p>Hm.</p>
<p>How odd-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sir?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nothing here but I and the long-mildewed graffiti.</p>
<p>Most of which was unrepeatable-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Oh well.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘Weird’.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I slipped out the other side.</p>
<p>No signs of him there, either-</p>
<p>Really, where DID he go?</p>
<p>No one simply vanished into nowhere-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I looked down at my hand.</p>
<p>It’d fallen from his pocket.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A strange, little doll-</p>
<p>It was made out of straw.</p>
<p>Two button eyes…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>These days, I think a child would have nightmares.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But anyway-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Standing around wouldn’t help me.</p>
<p>I’d leave it in the lost &amp; found then.</p>
<p>He could pop from wherever he’d crept into, when I’d gone, and locate it himself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I crossed halfway through the park.</p>
<p>Dangerous, during these uncertain times.</p>
<p>Hardly anyone was here anyhow.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I placed the tiny figure on top of some worn socks, and prepared to leave.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I closed the door of my apartment.</p>
<p>Getting dark, and I wished to take no chances.</p>
<p>I shook off my coat, and I felt something fall out of the pocket.</p>
<p>I picked it up-</p>
<p>“. . . .”</p>
<p>What was this, a horror movie?</p>
<p>That doll had ‘followed’ me home.</p>
<p>“Very funny”.</p>
<p>I opened a drawer, and stuffed them inside it.</p>
<p>I’d leave it in the box by the front desk in the morning.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I kept an eye on the dresser, but nothing moved.</p>
<p>I went to sleep.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>……….Around 1, or so, I felt my eyes wet.</p>
<p>I woke, rubbing at them.</p>
<p>My nose was running also.</p>
<p>I headed into the bathroom to clean off my face.</p>
<p>I turned on the light.</p>
<p>-Blood!?</p>
<p>“What-“</p>
<p>I quickly scrubbed the disgustingly-red trails from my skin.</p>
<p>A faint ache sat in my eyelids.</p>
<p>I could’ve sworn I saw a large silhouette in the mirror.</p>
<p>“-Who’s there?”</p>
<p>But I spun on my heel, and there was no one…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I checked the drawer.</p>
<p>Innocently resting.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I pinched myself, and I felt nothing.</p>
<p>-I was dreaming.</p>
<p>Yeah…that had to be it.</p>
<p>I fell back asleep.</p>
<p>I tried to.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>My scalp began to burn at 3.</p>
<p>I irritably scratched at it-</p>
<p>‘What’s happening now!?’</p>
<p>I flicked the light on again, exhausted.</p>
<p>My hair had turned white.</p>
<p>“Wh-huh-“</p>
<p>I touched it in disbelief with both hands as the last few strands of black faded into nothing.</p>
<p>‘What’s going on-‘</p>
<p>I practically ripped the drawer out of its setting.</p>
<p>The doll was still sitting there, doing nothing whatsoever.</p>
<p>‘I don’t get it…’</p>
<p>Was I dreaming right now?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-I pinched myself, and it hurt.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fortunately, I had no other odd episodes besides those two.</p>
<p>I awoke at 6, as usual.</p>
<p>I was tired.</p>
<p>I’d slept incredibly poorly…..</p>
<p>In fact…was that wood grain I was staring at?</p>
<p>‘That’s strange-‘</p>
<p>Felt like a harsh surface was digging into my back.</p>
<p>-All of a sudden, I was blinded by light.</p>
<p>A person who looked like me, but wasn’t me.</p>
<p>‘Wait-Who-‘</p>
<p>I couldn’t speak.</p>
<p>My mouth was sewn in a smile-</p>
<p>A smile almost identical to theirs.</p>
<p>I recognized them-</p>
<p>The man from the park slid the drawer shut.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here is your doll story! I hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>